


The Devil Does Not Lie

by Shelly18Hudson



Series: The Devil and Detective [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Scared Chloe Decker, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly18Hudson/pseuds/Shelly18Hudson
Summary: What if in season 1 episode 4 when Chloe shot Lucifer he was immortal as he claimed? How would she deal with that early on in their partnership.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Devil and Detective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731484
Comments: 39
Kudos: 276





	1. No Turning Back

Chloe followed Lucifer into the warehouse, right before they got to the door he surprised her by closing it in her face.

“Lucifer!” She called after him. “Open the door!”

He chuckled darkly as he descended the stairs. “Don’t worry Detective I am immortal, remember?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes as she began looking for another entrance. As she looked for a way in she began to think about all the things Lucifer had done in the past month she had known him. He was shot six times by criminal Jimmy Barns and barely flinched, he threw a grown man across the room and through a plate glass window. 

Chloe took a deep breath, the Devil wasn’t real….she chanted in her head. It was then that she turned the corner and saw Lucifer standing over the kidnapped girl Lindsey Joelson. 

Lindsey had a gun and looked like she had shot Carver, her so-called boyfriend.

She couldn’t focus on that, it was Lucifer’s reflection in the shiny pipe overhead. Its burnt red flesh with glowing eyes made from fire. The hairless form looked snake like and sinister from the glimpse she got. 

Her hands shook as she lowered her gun. “Who are you?” Then taking a deep breath she spoke again. “What are you?”

Lucifer looked up at her, slightly confused at first. He still looked like the man she sat in the car with a mere half an hour ago. His deep brown bore into hers.

He sighed as he stepped forward slightly. “I told you. I am the Devil.” He said simply.

Shaking her head, Chloe fought back tears that threatened to escape. “No!” Her tone was hard. “It’s not possible!”

“I assure you it is!” He said, sounding gleeful. “You yourself said that there are things about me that you can’t explain. You have a gun there, go on.” He gestured to his leg. “Shoot me.”

Chloe paled. “I can’t shoot you!” 

“Come sure you can, give it a squeeze and we will be good to go.” When she hesitated Lucifer scoffed. “Just shoot me Detective please because maybe then you’ll realize-” He was cut off by the sound of the bullet. 

Nothing….there was nothing. No blood or wound. It was just like he said in the car. Chloe felt lightheaded.

Lucifer smirked. “See!” He said happily. “Doesn’t hurt.” 

Before Chloe could ask anything the SWAT team broke in. Lucifer was whisked over to talking with the luteninet while Chloe gave a statement. She made sure not to include the whole Devil is real moment and shooting Lucifer in the leg.

It took almost twenty minutes before she was allowed to head home. Carver, the victim in all this was sitting in an ambulance outside the warehouse as doctors worked to stick up his bullet graze.

When Chloe spotted Lucifer he was standing by Olivia the lieutenant. 

“Ah, there you are!” Lucifer said. “I was just informing the lovely lieutenant about everything that happened.” Chloe’s eyes widened. “If it wasn’t for your outstanding work then I fear all hell may have broken loose. Am I right Detective?” He asked coyly.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah….Lucifer managed to stop Lindsey before she could kill Carver. He really had my back.” 

Olivia smiled. “That’s wonderful to hear, because I have some news. Mr. Morningstar requested to be your civilian consultant, and after tonight I think it’s a good idea. 

Lucifer looked a little sheepish. “Thank you Olivia but I am not sure that the Detective desires to work with me further.” 

Chloe’s eyes narrowed. “No, I still do.” She said quickly. “Maybe we can talk about things tomorrow?” She asked.

Lucifer nodded. “Of Course, goodnight Olivia.” He smiled at her then turned to Chloe. “Would you mind driving me back to Lux?” He asked in a small voice. 

“Sure.”

***

Chloe’s hand gripped the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. She didn’t look at Lucifer as she drove but she could practically feel his eyes on her, the heat from his form seemed to be raideating of him. 

It wasn’t until they hit a red light that Lucifer spoke. “I hope you know I won’t hurt you Detective.” He said simply. “I can certainly understand if you do not wish to see me anymore. I have taken your ideology and turned it on it’s head.” He sighed. “However if you meant what you said to the lieutenant, then I would be more than delighted to be your partner.” 

Chloe risked looking at him as she parked in front of his nightclub. “What do you get out of this?” She asked.

His brow furrowed. “Pardon?” 

“If I let you work with me? Is this….is this about my soul?” She asked in a small voice.

Lucifer scoffed. “Oh Dad no!” He then sighed at her frightened expression. “Chloe, I just enjoy working with you. I enjoy bringing criminals to justice. I may be the Devil but never lie. Point of pride for me.”

“It’s a lot….” Chloe said. “I don’t want to be afraid of you, but how can I cope with all this?” She waved her hand at him. “I never believed in God and now I am sitting in a car with the Devil.” 

“I….I understand. I do not wish to frighten you, take all the time you need and I shall answer any questions you may have.” He promised.

Chloe nodded. “Okay, maybe you could come to my house tomorrow afternoon?” He nodded and she smiled slightly. “I would really like to talk more about this and I have thousands of questions but honestly I am exhausted and think I need a good night's sleep.”

Lucifer nodded and went to open the car door, he paused. “Thank you Chloe, I will see you tomorrow. You are a remarkable person….I have never had anyone not run from me before when discovering who I am.”

“You said you wouldn’t hurt me, I believe you.” She paused. “Honestly if you wanted to hurt me you could have left me to die when Jimmy Barns shot me,” She paused when his eyes flashed red, he then looked away suddenly. “It’s okay, it will just take some getting used too.” She tried to reassure him. “I better get home.” 

He nodded and smiled. “Goodnight Detective, I look forward to continuing this discussion tomorrow. Until then.” He bowed his head and headed into the club.

Once Chloe was home she practically collapsed on her bed and struggled to keep her eyes open. “Well, no turning back now.” She said to herself as she was on the edge of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, Chloe Decker was going to have the Devil himself as a work partner, but first he had to know more about him. Sure she trusted him but she needed her questions answered for her piece of mind. Also the eyes and the refection she saw had scared her and if they worked together she needed to get through that as well.

She couldn’t fight sleep anymore as she sank into sleep she could have sworn she heard footsteps….


	2. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets an unwelcome guest in the night.

Maze looked down at the sleeping human, this was Lucifer’s new plaything. He had shown up back at Lux last night and told her that he had shown Chloe Decker his true form. Maze didn’t trust this person. Ever since he had met her, he had been changing….becoming more caring.

Lucifer had forbade any contact with this woman but Maze tried to justify it with looking after his best interest.

Slowly she took out her blade and held it against Chloe’s neck. Just a little more pressure and all of her problems would be gone.

It was then Chloe’s eyes opened. She froze for a second and looked up at the demon. Maze’s form was exposed, half of her beautiful face was now something out of a nightmare. Rotted flesh and bones exposed.

Chloe screamed. Maze jumped back too. She still held her knife up, ready to attack. Chloe was grateful that Trixie was spending the night with Dan, too scared to move. She watched as the demon gave her an angry glare and headed out her open bedroom window. 

***

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there shaking. Finally she had the strength to pick up her cell phone. She slowly dialed Lucifer’s number.

He answered on the first ring. “Detective? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon. Is everything alright?”

Chloe tried to speak but sounds seemed to refuse to come out. After a moment Lucifer spoke again.

“Chloe? May I come over, just to check on you.” 

Finally she spoke. “Yes please.”

After hanging up she waited by the bay window that overlooked the front yard. About ten minutes later a pair of headlights indicated his arrival.

The knock on the door made her heart clench slightly. She wasn’t sure what she looked like when she pulled open the door but Lucifer’s look of concern deepened once he laid eyes upon her.

“Chloe, what happened?” He asked gently. With no response he slowly stepped in and led her towards the sofa. “It’s alright darling, take your time.” 

She took a deep breath. “I woke up and Maze was standing over me with a knife….you didn’t ask her to do that did you?” She asked in a shaky voice.

His eyes blazed red for a moment before he was able to force it away. “No! I would never!” He looked hurt as he sighed. “It seems I have to have a chat with Mazikeen. Detective I will allow no harm to come to you, I swear.”

She nodded. “I know….I was so scared. Her face….” Trying to bring herself to say it. “It was terrifying… I’m sorry I don’t mean to freak out I-” She started sobbing slightly. 

“My apologies Detective, I don’t want you to feel frightened. If you desire I will return to Lux and  **_discuss_ ** things with Maze….do you still want me to come back later in the day?” He asked shyly. 

“Yeah, that will be okay….I think I just need to get some sleep….so I will see tomorrow afternoon.” She smiled softly at him. “Thanks for coming by.”

“Think nothing of it Detective. Call me whenever you need.” He implored as he left.

  
  


***

Lucifer arrived back at the club, it was just after two am and the club was empty except for his staff cleaning up. He motioned to Maze to follow him up to the penthouse, once they were there he poured himself a stiff drink.

“Have a seat Mazikeen.” He said evenly, once she did he continued. “I must say I am disappointed. I told you mere hours ago not to contact the Detective, you have disobeyed.” Slowly his skin shifted into his Devil form.

Maze’s let hers come through as well. “Who says I was there? Your pet?” She chilled. 

Lucifer’s hand wrapped around her throat as he lifted her above him. “Yes, you frightened the Detective, you held a knife to her neck,” His voice was shaking with anger. “Tell me why I shouldn’t destroy you now for this?”

“I did it to protect you!” Maze choked out. “She is a threat! She knows about us! She is changing you!” 

With a swift motion he threw the demon against the wall. “If you ever go near Chloe Decker again, I will rip you limb from limb…. **_slowly_ ** .” He growled. “Do you understand me Mazikeen?” 

“Yes!” She spat out.

He loomed over her. “Yes  **_what_ ** ?” His voice deep as he looked her straight in the eye.

“Yes….my king.” She submitted. 

“Get out of my sight.” He said as he went back to the bar for a refill. After she left he debated calling Chloe again but figured she would be most likely asleep, at least he hoped so after the few days she had.

Admittedly he was nervous about their upcoming chat but he would be honest with her, the Devil never lied. All he knew was he didn’t wish to scare her away anymore, the past few cases they had worked together had been some of the best times he had experienced on Earth since coming back. Maze was a problem, he didn’t want to be that harsh with her. She was his oldest friend but he could  **_not_ ** let her threaten the Detective, he would do anything in his power to keep her safe. He wasn’t sure why she had this pull on him, this need to save her had been there on the first day he had met her. She had been shot by the lowlife Jimmy Barns, he cut his punishment short to rush her to the hospital. He even sat by her side for hours until she woke up. 

He had been dealing with these new feelings with his therapist doctor Linda but it still baffled him. In the past he had been indifferent to human life but this person, Chloe was special. 

If what Maze was saying was true and he was changing then maybe change wasn’t so bad? He seldom had true change, the eons he spent in Hell were more the same and in the Silver City he brought on the biggest change there was. Turned against God and started a rebellion and got cast out for it. Fallen, but this change….it was good and he liked it. He would do what he could to keep working with the Detective, he needed to keep this feeling. 


	3. Chloe Makes A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe begins working with Lucifer again after the reveal.

Lucifer drove over to Chloe’s that afternoon. He brought with him some of his finest wine, he only hoped the Detective was going to alright with everything. He was surprised that she even wanted to see him again after what Maze had done.

Chloe answered the door wearing a light pink blouse with blue jeans. “Hey,” She said nervously. “Thanks for coming back.”

“Of course Detective, I only hope you have recovered from Maze’s thoughtless intrusion.”

She nodded. “Yeah, it was scary but I believe you, you said she would listen to you and I trust you. I just have to know, why does she hate me?”

Lucifer sighed as he got up to pour the Detective a glass of red wine. “My dear Detective, Maze is a demon and her anger is baked into her DNA, as far as why you….I suppose that is my fault. She doesn’t like the fact I am working with humans and not spending all my time granting favors and dealing in desires. Before I met you life seemed to be a non stop party.”

Chloe’s brows pulled together. “So she is mad that the party is over?” Chloe asked incredulously. “People change all the time, I can hardly be blamed for that.” 

Lucifer laughed darkly. “Well, I’m hardly a person. But I agree, Mazikeen is holding a petty grudge. Rest assured that she will no longer bother you.”

“That's good to know.” She sighed and took a seat. “Look Lucifer, I do have questions but if I think about this too hard it makes my head hurt…. I just don’t want to, you know...offend you.”

Lucifer chuckled darkly. “I am not really human darling,” He then paused and tilted his head to the side and adjusted his cufflinks. “Would you like to make a deal with me?”

Chloe’s eyes widened. “A deal with the Devil?”

He chuckles looking down at the ground. “Yes, nothing too awful I promise. If you have any questions you need only ask, don’t let my feelings throw you off. I am an open book. Please, no more walking on eggshells. If you do this for me then I will owe you.”

Chloe laughed. It felt good. “You will owe me?” He nodded. “Ummm alright.” 

Lucifer smiled. “There we are, so is there anything you would like to ask me as we head to the crime scene?” He asked gently.

“Well, a few. How old are you?” She tried not to say it too bluntly. 

He laughed. “I don’t know the exact number. However when Mum met Dad and they caused the ‘ _ Big Bang _ ’ I-”

“Hold on!” Chloe interrupted. “That was your parents?” She asked incredulously

“Yes, Detective. I came along about nine months later.” He said with a smirk. “Any more questions?” 

“Not right now, we better get going or we will be late.” She said as she grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen table. “Hey, do you know anything about this?” She asked, showing him a picture of the location of the crime.

Lucifer looked down at her phone and then nodded. “Ah yes, that is a warehouse storage facility that I use. Someone was killed there?” 

She nodded. “Yeah and it looks like something was stolen, and from the documents the LAPD the container they took belonged to you.”

Lucifer’s face seemed to darken as his eyes flashed, fist balled up in rage. “We  **_need_ ** to find it now.” He growled. 

Chloe gasped as she backed off slightly as she tried not to kneel over at the sight of the literal Devil in front of her. “We will, I promise Lucifer.” She took a deep breath in as she watched the red fade out of his eyes. “But I need to know….what was in the container?”

“My angel wings.” He said evenly, he looked directly in her eyes.

“Holy shit!” She gasped. 

Despite his sour mood he did smile slightly. “Indeed. Shall we be on our way Detective?” With her confused look he continued. “We cannot risk the wings being discovered by humanity.”

She nodded. “Sure, let's get started.” 


	4. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe try to track down his missing item.

“So you cut your wings off?” Chloe asked as they drove to one of Lucifer’s informants. 

“Yes, once I decided to stay on Earth I didn’t want them anymore. I had Maze sever them, I no longer wanted to be part of Dad’s plan.”

“Oh.” Was all she could say. Finally she got enough courage to ask more. “So if someone saw them what would happen?” 

Lucifer threaded his finger on his lap. “Hmmm, it would depend on the human. Most fall down in worship, some lose sanity. I even had one chap break out in tears, I wasn’t sure if they were happy or not so I flew away.”

“Wow. I guess it’s safe to say if we find them I shouldn’t look.” Chloe mumbled. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You never know Detective. You resist me quite well, perhaps if you were to take a peek at the wings you would still be alright.”

“I guess, I can handle your eyes fine.” She said with a smile. 

He chuckled. “Yes, it seems so. Unfortunately most humans are not like you.” He sighed. “Once we meet my informant I hope you don’t mind if I get the information in a devilish way?” He smirked.

“Do I even want to know?” Chloe asked hesitantly as Lucifer looked at her with a glint in his eye. “Fine, just please don’t kill him.” 

“Fear not Detective, that is against Dad’s rules. Angels cannot kill humans, I may be a fallen angel but I still must follow this rule.”

“That’s oddly comforting.” 

“Excellent!” He said gleefully as Chloe pulled the car into a parking lot. 

A short man standing by his rundown looking van. He seemed to quiver slightly as Lucifer got out of the car.

“Hello Frank,” Lucifer said shortly. “Where is it?”

Frank paled. “It wasn’t me!” He proclaimed. “Everyone knows those docks are off limits!”

“Hmmm, not everyone it would seem.” Lucifer said evenly. “Now if it wasn’t you point me to the chap who stole what is **_mine_ **.” 

Frank nodded quickly. “Rumor has it was that biker gang that has that club over by Hyde Park….”

Lucifer nodded. “Very well. Our business is concluded. You assured me your warehouse was untouchable. I no longer desire to have anymore dealing with you.” He said evenly and went to walk back to the car where Chloe had watched the whole conversation. 

Frank however wasn’t done with Lucifer, reaching out to grab his arm. “Please Lucifer, I need your business!” 

In a flash Lucifer had spun around and was lifting Frank off the ground with one hand on his throat. “It is done.” His eyes burned red.

Chloe jumped out of the car in a panic. “Lucifer! Stop, put him down!” 

For a long tense moment he didn’t move but then he blinked and the red in his eyes was gone and he dropped the man. “Get out of my sight.”

Frank didn’t need to be told twice, he scrambled up and hopped in his van and pulled out of the parking lot so fast his tires made an awful screeching sound. 

Chloe watched as Lucifer tried to calm himself down. She waited until they were both back in the car before she spoke. “Lucifer, what you did to Frank was uncalled for.” 

Lucifer scoffed. “You know nothing about the man Detective.”

Chloe shook her head, determined. “Your right but he gave us the information you didn’t have to scare him like that.”

“I **_never_ **have too.” He said darkly. “I am the Devil, it’s all I can bloody do.” 

“I’m not scared.” Chloe said softly.

Lucifer turned to look at her in the eye as he pulled into the location Frank had given them. “You….you aren’t lying?” He asked, sounding overwhelmed.

“No, you are my partner. You saved my life when I was shot. You're not as bad as everyone thinks you are….” 

“Detective….” 

She just smiled. “Come on let’s get this over with so we can get your wings back.” 

He chuckled. “Lead the way Detective!” 

  
  


The bar was dark and mostly empty since it was only two in the afternoon. Lucifer walked up to the loud speaker and unplugged it. “Hello! Biker gang! May I have your attention please?” Everyone in the bar looked up at him. “Good, now someone here stole what is mine. A shipment container down at the docks. Now which one of you is the culprit hmmm?” 

A burly young man that was sitting by the pool table laughed. “The docks are off limits dude, everyone knows that.”

Chloe sighed and decided to step in. “Clearly not everyone because we have information that says someone here stole from there.” 

“Who are you?” One of the men asked.

She grabbed her badge and flashed it. “LAPD” She yelled.

She almost didn’t see a glass ashtray flying towards her, it was snatched out of the air by a very tense Lucifer.

“If **_anyone_ **tries to hurt her again they will be begging for death.” He growled. 

They were then interrupted by a slightly overweight man in his late fifties. “Ah cops.” He said calmly. He walked over and shook Lucifer’s hand then Chloes. “Sorry about my boys, they can be a little rude. My name is Cutter, why don’t we step into my office?” 

Cutter’s office looked more like an auto body repair shop with an old desk and a few lawn chairs. 

Lucifer lounged in one as if he was making himself at home. Chloe however sat on hers cautiously. “Do you know anything about a container stolen from the docks?”

“I ordered them off limits. My boys know better than to disobey me.” He said confantly. 

Lucifer scoffed. “Like being the big bad biker do you?” He asked leaning forward, catching Cutter's eye. “But what is it you truly desire?” His tone was soft and Chloe could have sworn she felt the temperature in the room rise, almost like the heat you feel as you stand in the shower as it relaxes your body. 

Cutter stumbled over his words at first. “I want to own my own clothing line.” 

Chloe tried not to laugh. “Wow….never would have seen that coming.”

Lucifer nodded. “How about this? I have some connections in the fashion industry and I can get you into a meeting with the top minds of that field.” Cutter nodded at his words. “In return check out these boys of yours and make sure they don’t have my property.” 

“You have a deal.” He said horsey.

“So is it hypnosis?” Chloe wondered aloud as they walked back to the car in the parking lot. 

Lucifer’s brows pulled together. “Is **_what_ **hypnosis?” He asked.

“That thing you did to Cutter, that thing you tried to do to me when we met.”

They sat in the car eating their sandwiches. Lucifer finally broke down and started talking. “It is not hypnosis. As I have said it is a gift from God. Angels all have unique powers when they are **_born_ **.” At Chloe’s confused look he continued. “Angels are not born like humans, we simply came into being exactly like this full grown. Mentality we mature somewhat like you humans but time passes differently in Heaven as it does here on Earth. Eons can pass up there or down in Hell and it could only be a few months here.”

Chloe gasped. “What is it like?” She asked softly. This time Lucifer looked confused so she smiled softly before she spoke. “Hell?”

“You will never see it.” He says abruptly, his tone is sharp. 

Before Chloe could ask anything Lucifer’s phone started ringing. 

“Hello?” He spoke into the phone, like a switch he was open and friendly to whomever he was speaking too. “Ah, I see. Very well. Thank you Cutter, I shall be in touch with your end of the deal. Ta.” He hung up and sighed. “Well Detective looks like we are going to an auction tonight.” 


	5. Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Amenidiel and Chloe head to the auction to find Lucifer's wings. Amenidiel comes up with an idea.

As they stepped into the auction house Lucifer sighs as he spies a shadow in the corner. “Come on out Amenadiel.” Taking a pause the tall black man stepped out, wearing a smart grey suit with diamond cuff links. “This is my brother Detective. Brother, this is Detective Chloe Decker.” 

Chloe’s eyes widened as she took the man in. He was handsome in his own way, tall and dark with a bald head and short beard. Then she was hit with another realization that this man was not only Lucifer’s brother but an angel.

“Hello Chloe.” He said in a deep voice, holding out a hand. “I can see why my brother has changed careers so suddenly.” He smirked.

Lucifer scoffed. “She is my **_work_ **partner brother.” He said, slightly heated. 

Chloe was surprised that she felt a little hurt by Lucifer's dismissal of her. So she looked over at Lucifer and batted her eyelashes and smiled coyly. “Lucifer you brother got all the charm in the family.” 

Lucifer looked almost pale. “Alright, that's enough, it’s disturbing to see you both get on so well.” 

“Luci, we need to get in before the bidding starts.” Amenidiel said slightly panicked.

“Very well, I take it you want to sit with us brother?” 

Amenidiel frowned. “Are you sure Miss Decker should come with us considering the….object we are acquiring?” 

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Oh you mean the angel wings?” She asked bluntly.

Lucifer chuckled at his brother's shocked expression. “She knows brother, don’t worry, the lovely Detectives mind is in tack.” 

Amendiel sighed. “Humans and divinity don’t mix!” He said sternly. Looking at Lucifer knowing. “We don’t have time to go through security the proper way.”

“Ah yes, understood.” He turned to Chloe. “Detective this next few moments may feel a little strange but rest assured it will be alright in the end.”

“Ummm okay.” Chloe said. Then she blinked. When her eyes opened they weren’t in the lobby anymore they were seated at a table at the back of the lavish action dining room. Amienidiel was on the left of her and Lucifer on the right. “What? What just happened?” She whispered to Lucifer in a panic. 

“It’s alright darling, Amenidiel can bend time to his will. Angels and demons are unaffected. I carried you in here. I hope you don’t mind.” He added shyly.

Chloe huffed a laugh. “I-I….no it’s okay. Thank you.” 

He smiled slightly as he bowed his head. “Yes well, let's get this over with.” He said as the three of them stare towards the stage waiting for the auction to start.

***

After several items later finally the auctioneer a short man named Carmen stepped out. “Ladies and gentleman, tonight I am here to offer you a chance to buy something truly **_divine_ **! The wings off an angel!” 

The tarp fell and the room was silent. Beautiful, pure white angel wings stretched out on display.

“ **_Gorgeous_ **!” Chloe exclaimed before she could stop herself. Even with ample warning she felt overcome with an other worldliness wonder. Suddenly swat poured in. This place was a black market auction so Chloe wasn’t completely surprised. 

Amenidiel cleared his throat as she looked up at him. 

“Sorry Miss Decker, I should have warned you about the raid.” He said as he moved his hand slightly and she noticed that Lucifer had looked to teleport from beside her to the stage looking closely at the wings.

Chloe went to go to him but Amenidiel gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Have you seen his true face?” He asked.

“Yeah, mostly the eyes….” Chloe said nervously. “So….I guess you are an angel?”

He chuckled. “I am indeed. Miss Decker I can see that you care for my brother but you must realize that we celestial s are not meant to be on Earth. He won’t listen to me but perhaps you can convince him?”

She blinked, stunned. “Wouldn’t that mean he would go back to Hell?” 

He nodded. “Yes, he is the Devil. I am only here on to bring him back, I long to be in Heaven.”

Chloe huffed a laugh. “Then maybe you should go and leave Lucifer alone.” She said stiffly as she turned to look at him right in the eye. “He may be the Devil but he isn’t evil, I would have thought an angel would realize that.” 

“I see. Then I suppose I have nothing left to say.” With a rustling noise Amenadiel was gone.

Chloe ran up to the stage to meet with Lucifer. He looked upset as he sat hunched over in a seat next to his wings.

“What's wrong?” She asked softly.

“These are **_not_ **my wings.” He said bitterly. 

“Whose wings are they?”

He stood up suddenly. “This is where I must leave you my dear. What comes next is the Devil’s work.” 

Chloe frowned. “What does that mean?” 

He sighed. “Please Chloe, just go home and wait for me. I won't be long.”

“Promise you won’t hurt whoever has your wings?” She asked. 

“Bloody hell, take all the fun out of it….” He muttered. “Very well. I promise.” 

***

Chloe sat on her sofa and drank her tea, she kept glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. It was almost midnight when Lucifer showed up at her door.

“Lucifer!” She exclaimed. “Oh my God, what happened.” He stepped into the livingroom and the light from the lamp showed the fresh cuts on his face and his black eye.

“Ugh, please don’t mention Dad right now….” He sighed as she helped him to the couch.

“Sorry old habits.” She said softly as she came back with a towel and a small first aid kid. “I thought you were immortal?” She asked.

He laughed but winced as she began to clean his wounds. “Angels can hurt each other. Amenidiel was very upset with me. Apparently he got the wings stolen in the first place. To remind me of my role in my father's plan. He tipped off the auctioneer Carmen about the wings. He had it stolen but when he looked upon the wings he fell into worship of them. Unable to part with them he had duplicates made so he could store mine as his home.”

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to process all the information. “Could Amenidiel have killed you?”

Lucifer hummed. “Technically yes I suppose but father would be furious.” 

She let a breath out. “What happened with your wings?” 

Lucifer got up to search Chloe’s fridge for her horrible box of red wine, it was better than nothing.

“I put them back in storage, a safer location. No one decides who I am but me.” He said lowly.

Chloe nodded. “I understand. I'm just happy you are okay.”

He laughed. “I’m immortal darling.”

“Still….I was kinda worried when you were bleeding….Look Dan drops off Trixie tomorrow afternoon, would you want to stay here tonight?”

“Ooooh, in bed?” He asked coyly. 

“Just sleep….never mind, it was stupid.”

Lucifer reached over and put his hand gently on her shoulder. “It wasn’t, I can behave myself. Believe it or not I am a responsible Devil.” He smirked. 

“Okay. I can find you some of Dan’s clothes to sleep in.” She got up and headed to the bedroom.

Lucifer followed her and scoffed. “Detective’s Douches cast offs? Promise no pictures, as handsome as I am I doubt I can pull these off.” He said, looking at the baggy shirt and stretch pants.

Chloe just giggled as she climbed into bed. 

***

Amenidiel watched as the plug was pulled on the police officer Malcom Graham. He had sensed his soul was destined to Hell, so he waited.

After about a minute he raised his hand and restored his soul to Malcom’s body. He sat up in the hospital bed. His wife gasped and the doctor yelled in surprise. 

Even if his brother couldn’t be killed he was swayed by this Chloe Decker and this police man worked with her department and if he kept him in line he could get him to **_persuade_ **Chloe Decker.

Lucifer needed to go back to Hell and if Chloe was the key to getting him to do so. 


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer investigate Palmetto as Amenidiel plots with Malcolm.

Chloe awoke to the sound of her cell phone going off. Lucifer groaned as rolled over, still deeply asleep. Chloe had to smile as she answered the phone and went to sit in the kitchen, not to wake the sleeping Devil. 

“Hey Dan, kinda early isn’t it?” She said as she turned on her coffee maker and sat at the breakfast nook. 

“Chloe, I am just calling to let you know that you may want to stay away from the station today. Last night Malcolm woke up from his coma.” There was a pause as Chloe gasped, then Dan continued. “You aren’t still looking into him as a corrupt cop from Palmetto are you?”

She sighed. “I saw what I saw Dan, you  **_know_ ** he was on the take. I just need to know who shot him and the mobsters.” 

“Chloe! I can’t believe you can be this stupid!” He shouted. “Leave this alone and let it go!” 

“You are asking me to ignore justice?” Chloe yelled back.

“No, I am telling you that if you don't let this go, everyone at the station will shun you even more. You can’t prove anything! I will be over in an hour to drop Trixie off.” What that the call disconnected. 

Chloe sighed as she put the phone down on the table. She got up to pour a cup of coffee and saw Lucifer was already bringing her a mug. She gave him a small smile.

“You look like you could use this.” He handed it to her. “I take it you were fighting with the Douche?”

“Yep.” She said, taking a long sip. “Do you remember when we first met and I told you about that corrupt cop I was investigating from the Palmetto case?” 

He nodded as he began cooking omelettes. “Ah yes, the case that has been consuming you, causing co-workers to despise you, I have even quarreled with some due to it. Yes I remember.” He sighed. “I take it Dan will be here soon with the child.”

“Soon,” She got up to refill her cup. “He told me to drop the case because I can’t find anything….also Malcolm woke up apparently.” 

“Oh so coma boy is still the office hero and the Douche doesn't want you disenviewing anyone of that notion.” He passed her a plate with two fantastic looking omelettes and toast. “You know Daniel is a wanker, you are an officer of the law, if you want justice you must seek it out. You don’t need anyone's permission.”

Chloe smiled. “Very true, I might just stay home today after I drop Trix at her at my mom’s house. I doubt I will be welcome at the station.”

Lucifer sat across from her as he began eating. After a moment he spoke again. “You helped me find the wings, perhaps I can help you with this Palmetto case?”

“Really?” She asked, he nodded. “Thanks Lucifer.” 

They were interrupted by the front door opening. Trixie ran in and as soon as she spotted Lucifer she jumped on his lap.

“Hi Lucifer!” She said cheerfully. 

“Hello spawn. Now please move over so I can finish my breakfast.” He said as he took a bite of his toast.

Trixie giggled. Chloe smiled as she took in the moment, her daughter and the Devil. 

Things didn’t last when Dan stood at the door frame and sighed when he saw Lucifer. “Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment please?” He asked evenly.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went to talk to Dan in the driveway. As soon as the door was closed Dan’s temper exploded. 

“How can you hook up with that psycho?” He began. “Honestly, it isn’t bad enough you are in hot water at work but now you start with this!” 

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Dan, shut up. Get off my property. Lucifer is my partner and we are  **_not_ ** married anymore. You don’t get to run my life anymore.” Her voice was even.

Dan blinked in surprise. “I-I am just trying to help you here.”

“She doesn’t need your help Douche. I dare say no one needs the help that you are offering. I recommend you leave.”

Dan scoffed but got in his car and drove off. Lucifer turned to look at Chloe.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly.

She nodded. “Yeah….thanks. Let’s get Trix to my mom’s then we can head over to Palmetto….If you really meant what you said about wanting to help me.” 

“Of course Detective. I am a Devil of my word, I don’t want this case eating you up inside.”

“Alright, let’s get going then.” She said with a smile.

***

“So….This is the infamous Palmetto Street?” Lucifer said as he waltzed in the dingy abandoned youth center. He spied a rusted soda can and kicked it, sending it flying further than Chloe could see.

Chloe chuckled. **_Super strength_** , she reminded herself. “Yep, maybe it would help if we do a sweep of the area….I take it your eyes are better than humans?”

He laughed. “ **_Everything_ ** about me is better than humans, Detective.” He said smugly. 

After almost an hour Chloe wanted to call it quits but she heard Lucifer shout with glee. “Ah ha! Come look at this Detective!” He showered her a rusty old locker door that led into the catacombs of the building. “Very medieval. Secret doors, wonder what may have gone on down here.” He said as he handed her a flashlight. 

“I guess no one checked the lockers.” Chloe muttered. “What does this mean?” But before Lucifer could answer she gasped. “Look at this! It’s a police key. Someone else was here!” She said holding up the key to her flashlight. “I always thought things didn’t add up, Malcolm was shot from behind, then his informants were shot too. People always thought they shot Malcolm but they were in front of him not behind….Dan said I needed to let it go and that I sounded crazy….” 

“Detective, you are not crazy. It sounds like Detective Douche may be gas lighting you. Don’t worry we will head to the station and figure this out.”

Chloe shrugged. “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea….Malcolm is still recovering in the hospital but everyone there….” 

“I shall accompany you, don’t worry.” He promised. 

***

Lucifer stood in front of the snack machine eying the tiny doughnuts but he couldn’t decide between that or the cool ranch puffs. He was interrupted when Chloe came back from the front desk, her eyes red rimmed. 

The Devil held his anger in for the moment. The thought of someone upsetting his Detective made his chest hurt. 

“Can we go now?” She whispered. 

“Should we go back to Lux?” He asked softly, she just nodded.

The whole time driving back to Lux Chloe didn’t say a word. It wasn’t until they were in the penthouse.

“It was Dan’s key….I asked Alicia at the front desk if anyone reported missing keys and right after Malcolm was shot he requested a new key. If that wasn’t enough he is the only one that is missing a key….so yeah….” She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed brightly. “So Dan shot Malcolm?”

Chloe nodded slowly. “Yeah, I think so….I don’t know what to do. If I turn him in and he goes to prison it will destroy Trixie and….and” She couldn’t talk anymore, her chest hurt.

Lucifer sat next to her and gently pulled her to lean on him, rubbing calming circles on her back. “Shhhh, just breathe Chloe. We will figure this out, first I think we better talk to Dan before we do anything. If he is innocent then there is no reason to upset Beatrice.”

Chloe looked up at him with water blue eyes. “You think he is innocent?” She asked in a small voice.

Lucifer bit his lip. He could not-would not lie, so he took a deep breath. “Although it seems unlikely I hope he is not guilty.” 

“Thank you….” She whispered. “Before we question Dan, can you just hold me like this?” She asked nervously. “I need to feel safe.”

“You are always safe with me Chloe,” He whispered as he tightened his hold slightly. “Always.” 

***

“Malcolm, you have a visitor.” Malcolm's wife Mel called in from the halway. She smiled as she let in the stranger. “I was just on a cafeteria run for Malcolm, do you want anything Dr Canaan?” She asked kindly. 

The man stepped into the room. He was tall and dark with a bald head and wearing a grey suit. “I’m alright, thank you.” He said in a deep voice.

Malcolm fiddled with the controls on his bed to make the end go up and down. “So….” He began. “What kinda doctor are you?” He asked.

The man frowned. “I am not a doctor Malcolm, I am the angel who pulled you out of Hell.” Amenidiel watched as the man’s face turned pale. “I brought you back for a purpose, do it and live your life, but if you fail me then I will bring you back to Hell.” Amenadiel let his dark wings unfurl for a moment before tucking them back in.

“Yeah, yeah sure man.” Malcolm agreed quickly. “I will do whatever you want.”

Amenidiel nodded. “Very well. The task I have given you is this….I need you to convince Chloe Decker that the devil belongs in Hell and if that doesn’t work….try using her a leverage to make Lucifer Morningstar leave.”

Malcolm’s eyes widened. “So that club owner is really the Devil?” He asked and once the other man nodded he spoke again. “So why would he listen to Decker?” 

“Because he cares for her and that is his weakness.” 

Malcolm smiled. “I have wanted to get back at Decker for awhile now….Don’t worry Mr. Angel I won't let you down.”

“You better not.” Amenidiel said before he flew out of the window and into the night. 


	7. The Devil Didn't Make Me Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to protect those she cares about as Malcolm starts his plan.

Chloe left another message on Dan’s voicemail. He had vanished. The first thing she thought was that he skipped town, but she knew for all his faults he would never leave Trixie. He didn’t even know she found the key and connected the dots. 

Lucifer had tried to suggest some punishment that he and Maze could deliver. Chloe had shot that down really fast. Maze had finally been allowed in the same room as her. 

Suddenly Chloe’s cell phone went off. She looked down and sighed. “Dan just texted me. He wants to meet me at my house, alone.”

Lucifer growled, actually growled. “You aren’t going are you?!” 

Chloe shrugged. “I do need to talk to him, don’t worry Lucifer I can handle Dan.” He raised an eyebrow. “Look, I will text after he leaves. I have to see if I can get any more information from him about Palmetto. He doesn’t know that I know yet.”

Lucifer sighed. “Very well, but do be careful. I have no doubt you can handle the Douche but….just make sure you keep your guard up.”

Chloe smiled. “Aww, thanks Lucifer that's sweet.” 

The Devil paled and Maze began to cackle. “I am  **_not_ ** !” He pouted.

Chloe just shook her head as she headed for the elevator. “Whatever you say.” She called back smugly. 

  
  


***

Chloe was a little surprised to find her front door unlocked….she didn’t remember giving Dan a key.

“Hey Dan, what’s up?” She called as she shrugged off her jacket.

“Hello Decker.” 

Chloe froze, that voice belonged to Malcolm. He was in her living room sitting on the loveseat. 

“What are you doing here?” Chloe stuttered. “Where is Dan?”

Malcolm laughed. “He is a little tied up at the moment. I really need to chat with you.”

One hand on her holster as if to make sure it was still there she slowly sat across from him. “Is this about Palmetto?” She asked.

“In a way.” Malcolm shrugged. “I thought you would want to know it was Dan who shot me and those mobsters. He saw that I spotted you spying on us and he took the shot.” Chloe nodded, trying not to give away that she knew this. “Anywho, Dan threatened to turn me in the other day, I think you know that if I go down so does he.”

“You kidnapped him, didn’t you?” Chloe stated bluntly.

Malcolm smiled and nodded. “Always too smart for your own good, Decker. Don’t worry we came to an understanding. I will let him go if you do something for me.”

“Why shouldn't I just call the LAPD right now?” She asked, reaching for her phone. In a second he had his gun on her. 

“Look, I don’t wanna kill you, all I need is for you to talk to that friend of yours, Lucifer. Tell him to go back to Hell.”

Chloe paled. “What are you talking about?” She tried to play dumb but Malcolm just sighed and clicked the safty off. “Okay, but what if he doesn’t listen to me?”

“Just talk to him, then call me when you have done it. Don’t you dare tell him about this meeting either.” He looked right into her eye. “I will know if you are lying to me, I recommend being honest, you know for Dan’s sake.” 

Chloe nodded, with that, Malcolm got up and walked by her and out the front door. 

Slowly she walked over to her cell phone and dialed Lucifer’s number. 

“Detective?” He answered on the second ring. “Is everything alright? Did Dan leave?” His voice slightly panicked. 

“Can I come over.” Even to her, her voice sounded emotionless. 

“Yes, off course Detective you are always welcome.” He paused for a moment. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, just on my way over. See you soon.” She hung up, tears began to fall from her eyes. She blinked them away, she was an actress she could do this.

  
  


***

Lucifer stood near the bar in the nightclub, it was just him there. The club wasn’t set to open for a few hours. He was slightly worried about the Detective, she sounded stressed over the phone and he hoped that Dan hadn't done anything to hurt her. The thought alone made his eyes flicker red.

The doors opened and the Detective came in. She looked pale and sickly, his heart almost stopped at the sight. He went to go over to her but she held a hand up so he backed away.

“Are you alright Chloe?” He asked nervously.

Chloe cursed in her head, with him using her name made this whole thing much more harder. Tears threatened to escape but she blinked them away.

“No,” She began. At least that part was honest. “I can’t see you anymore.” She said bluntly. “I think it would be….be best if you went back to hell.” Her eyes were itchy as the tears spilled out.

Lucifer stood there gobsmacked. “Chloe….I don’t understand. What brought this on? Did something happen with Dan?-” 

Chloe shook her head. “No, I just….I can’t do this anymore.” She watched as Lucifer’s face crumbled into agony and despair. “Just….Go away.” She ran out of the door and all but leaped in her car and drove away.

***

Lucifer barely remembered how he got into his bed. That night he had been heavily drinking, even for him. Celestial metabolism protected him from liver damage but it took longer and more alcohol to get drunk. 

Suddenly there was a rustling noise and Amenidiel stood over him. “Another productive day brother?” He asked sarcastically.

“Go away….” Lucifer muttered. “I don’t want to talk.”

Amenidiel sat at the foot of the bed. “What happened?” He asked gently. 

“Chloe left me….she told me to go back to Hell.” His voice wobbled slightly. “I have been drinking all night to forget….I don’t know what I did to make her turn on me.”

Amenidiel shrugged. “Maybe you should go back.” He said bluntly, but when Lucifer glared at him. “If you aren’t happy here anymore.” He backpedaled. 

Lucifer sighed. “No, things aren’t as bad as all that. I just need to make up with the Detective.”

Amenadiel frowned. Clearly Malcolm had done his job so he swiftly pulled out his cell phone to let Malcolm know to let Dan Ezpanoza go. Looking up he saw Lucifer standing in front of a full body mirror trying to talk himself up to apologize to the Detective.

“I best take my leave.” Amenidiel said, unfurling his wings.

“Wait!” His brother called after him. “Before you go, I just wanted to say thank you.”

Amenadiel frowned. “What do you mean?”

Lucifer shrugged. “Thank you for coming to check on me. We may have our differences but it means alot.”

Amenidiel nodded fast and got out of there, his chest tightening as he flew.

***

Malcolm sat in the back of his favorite diner eating a stack of waffles. Ever since he had returned from Hell he couldn’t get enough of them. In Hell he had been starved, beaten and deprived of everything life had to offer. 

He had almost gotten used to his guardian angel appearing out of nowhere. 

“Hey buddy.” Malcolm said cheerfully. “Did he go for it?” He asked, when the other man shook his head he sighed. “Oh well, I got another plan anyway. Cheer up and have some waffles.” 

Amenadiel nearly growled. “I don’t have time for this!” 

Malcolm shrugged, not at all responding to the other man's anger. “Everyone has time for waffles….” He muttered.

“Whatever this plan is, speed it up. I want Lucifer back in Hell.”

Malcolm nodded. “Sure thing. I got this covered.” When he looked back he realized he was alone. 

***

After Chloe got off the phone with Dan she sighed a breath of relief. He promised he was going to go to the lieutenant and report Malcolm first thing but the ache in her chest refused to fade.

She had hurt Lucifer, badly. She did it to save Dan but she should have found another way. The first thing she did was try and call Lucifer but either his phone was off or he had blocked her number. 

She wanted badly to go there but with Trixie asleep in her room she couldn’t leave. Just like Dan was going to do tomorrow she was going to make things right. As soon as she dropped Trixie off at school she would head to Lux and beg the Devil for forgiveness. 


	8. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe confront Malcolm and Amenadiel and try to put an end to their plans.

“Have a good day at school Monkey,” Chloe called as her daughter climbed out of the car. 

“I will Mommy,” She said back. “Will Lucifer be over tonight?” She asked shyly.

Chloe sighed. “Maybe another day hun. Mommy made a mistake and hurt Lucifer’s feelings so I am going to apologize to him.” 

Trixie smiled as she hugged her mom and headed into the school.

Lux was dark when she got there, he must be in the penthouse. She took the long elevator ride and finally when she got to the penthouse she was surprised to see it too was dark. She could hear his voice, it sounded like he was talking to someone.

“Lucifer?” She called out. The talking stopped and she heard him take a deep breath.

“Detective?” He appeared at the threshold of his bedroom. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked quite disheveled, he wobbled over to her.

“Lucifer,” She ran up to him and steadied him, the smell of alcohol was strong. “Are you drunk?”

He scoffed. “Trying but pesky celestial metabolism gets in the way. Doesn’t stop me trying. I was hoping to get a good buzz going before I went to see you.”

“You wanted to see me?”

He nodded slowly. “I wanted to say I’m sorry if I did anyth-”

Chloe put her hand up to stop him. “Lucifer, I am sorry. I-I only said those things because of Dan-”

“Oh!” Lucifer yelled. “I knew it was because of the Douche!” He sighed and rubbed his forehead. “If you want me out of your life because you are getting back together with Dan, you could have just said so.”

She took a deep breath in. “Come on, let's sit.” After guiding him to the couch she helped him sit. “Lucifer. Do you remember the cop that I was telling you about, Malcolm?” He nodded. “He woke up and he kidnapped Dan and threatened to kill him if I didn’t ask you to go back to Hell.” She ducked her head down, ashamed.

“He believes I am the Devil?” He asked.

Chloe shrugged, then she began to think about it. “He shouldn’t I think someone is putting him up to this….Malcolm is a lot of things but he isn’t good at plotting this….He seemed to know if you went back to Hell.”

Lucifer jumped up and whirled around, stocking off to the and pulled out a cigarette. “Bloody Hell….I think I know who orchestrated all of this, my brother Amenidiel. He wants me back in Hell and this must be his way of doing it!”

Chloe followed him and leaned on the balcony railing. “So you think Amenidiel healed Malcolm in the coma?” 

He took a deep drag of the smoke. “Most likely. He may have popped down to Hell and brought back Malcolm’s soul.” He sighed. “Bloody Hell, looks like I have to sort this mess out.” He pushed the smoke into the ashtray.

“Lucifer….?” Chloe asked softly, he turned. “Can you forgive me? I swear I didn’t mean anything I said and I-” 

She was cut off when Lucifer’s arms came around her. “I forgive you Chloe,” He sighed. “Now, I must ask that you head out and don’t come back until I call you. This situation could be dangerous and I will not risk your safety.” 

Chloe was about to speak when her cell phone went off. Her eyes widened when she saw Trixie’s name. She was supposed to be at school, it was only eleven in the morning. 

“Hey Monkey, how are you?” She asked into the phone. There was a pause on the phone and Chloe’s brows pulled together. “Trix? Are you okay?”

“Hello Decker.” A male voice says. She is confused for a moment before connecting the dots.

“Malcolm.” She practically growls, Lucifer’s eyes meet her’s. He looked as worried as she was. She blinked and Lucifer was at her side from across the room.  _ Yep super seed is a thing. _ She thought as she put the call on speaker. 

“Like I said you are way too smart Decker,” Malcolm drawled. “Look, I don’t have a lot of time before my boss shows up. I got your brat here and if you and Lucifer don’t meet me at the abandoned hanger port in fifteen minutes she’s dead.”

Chloe began to sob. “Okay, okay we are coming just please don't hurt her!” She begged. 

“Fifteen minutes Decker.” Then the line went dead.

  
  


***

Trixie sat on an old wooden chair, her hands were tied with many rolls of duct tape, she was shaking slightly as the mean man walked around the large industrial space.

“I want to go home!” Trixie begged again. Malcolm stopped pacing and pointed his pistol at her.

“Shut up kid, we are waiting for you mother then you can go.”

There was a gust of wind as Amenidiel swooped in, his dark wings folded into his back. He eyed Malcolm and Trixie and frowned. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked.

Malcolm smiled and waved the gun around as he spoke. “Come on dude, relax. This is all part of the plan. This is Decker’s kid, once they come here she convinces Lucifer to go to Hell then everyone wins!” 

Amenidiel’s eyes narrowed. “And the child will not be harmed?” 

Malcolm licks his lips and then sighed. “Yeah, I won’t hurt the kid.”

He bowed his head. “Very well, but double cross me and I will drag  **_you_ ** to Hell tonight!” His voice boomed and echoed in the metal room. 

Chloe practically jumped out of the car as Lucifer pulled up to the location. “Trixie!” She called as she ran into the hanger.

Malcolm appeared at the doorway. “She is fine Decker. Now let's get down to business.” He waved his hand as another man stepped out from the doorway. Amenadiel. 

“Hello brother.” Lucifer said coming up from behind Chloe. “Well, naughty naughty. Looks like you have  **_fallen_ ** quite a bit. Having a corrupt human to do your bidding, kidnapping children….” He scoffed. “You know we cannot kill humans. It is our father's most absolute rule.” 

Malcolm’s eyes widened. “But….but I thought….?” He looked around at Amenadiel. “You told me if I didn’t do as you say, you would drag me to Hell?”

Lucifer walked forward slightly, eyeing Malcolm’s gun. “You have been duped Malcolm, angels can’t take a mortal soul, Dad’s rules. Sorry brother.” He said looking at Amenadiel. “Looks like you will need to get your own hands dirty.” 

Malcolm was muttering to himself as he looked between the angel, the Devil and the detective. “I can’t let Decker leave!” He shouted and suddenly pointed the gun at Trixie.

It all happened at once, Chloe pulled out her gun and shot at Malcolm, She grazed his arm and he hissed with pain. Then he shot at her.

Chloe fell backwards on the pavement as her blood poured out of her stomach. 

Lucifer exploded. His devil form broke out as he charged Malcolm, tackling him to the ground.

Amenadiel quickly untied Trixie’s hands and helped her hide behind some boxes. Lucifer was punching Malcolm repeatedly in the face. 

Amedadiel pulled his brother off. “Luci! Stop! You’re going to kill him!” 

Lucifer growled but when he looked up he saw Chloe laying on the floor and let Malcolm drop.

“Chloe….” He sobbed as he kneeled over her. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Look at me, love, please stay awake.” He looked over at his brother who help the offspring in his arms. “Amenadiel please, come heal her.”

His brother nodded as he set Trixie down and rushed over. He unfurled his wings but to his horror his feathers were charged. Burnt and falling off. His eyes widened as he sank to his knees. “I can’t, I am so sorry brother.” 

Lucifer gently lifted Chloe into his arms. He inwardly cursed himself for severing his wings. There was no time to get them reattached now. As his eyes met with Trixie’s across the room he let the tears fall. 

He could see only one option. He closed his eyes and began to pray.  _ “Father, I will be the son you have always wanted me to be, I will go where you want me to go, do what you want. All I ask is that you heal Chloe….” _

Flashes of images began to hit his mind. The long dark corridors of Hell. The many doors, the ash always falling it was then that it came to stop at one that made even the Devil fear. That door was wide open…. A lost soul. His father wanted him to return that one to Hell. If that was the price he would pay it. 

“I agree.” He whispered as he watched Chloe’s wounds begin to heal. 


	9. Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer deal with the aftermath of Malcolm's plans. Amenadiel offers help.

Chloe opened her eyes slowly, she was in a very bright room and there was a humming noise. She spotted Maze and Amenadiel standing in the corner of Lucifer’s penthouse. She was laid out on Lucifer’s long sofa. Trixie was asleep on the sofa across from her. 

She watched in awe as Maze and Amenadiel each holding a beautiful white wing up to his back. He hissed in pain for a moment before the wings seemed to hook back into his shoulder blades.

“Oh my God!” Chloe exclaimed as she sat up. 

The demon, angel and Devil turned to look at her. Maze looked amused but both brothers looked upset. 

“Detective!” Lucifer said in a relieved tone. “You’re awake, how are you feeling?” He asked hesantly. 

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to reply but she was fixated on his wings, which were still on full display. 

When he followed her gaze he scoffed. “Oh apologies, ruddy nuances but this should help keep you safe in the future.” He beamed and then rolled his shoulders causing the wings to fold into his back. 

“I think I am okay….” She tried to remember how she got to his penthouse. “What happened with Malcolm?” She asked looking up at him. He came to sit next to her. 

“He is in the hospital, nothing fatal, I promise but after he is better he will be off to jail. You ex douche- I meen Dan made good on his word and confessed to his and Malcolm’s crimes…” He sighed. “Dan is also being detained but I can provide him with some of the best lawyers available.” 

“Thank you…. But how did we all get here?” 

Maze walked over and gently pulled Trixie into her arms, when she caught Chloe’s nervous look she sighed. “Relax Decker, I am just taking her to the guest room.” 

Chloe nodded, not sure what to say. Amenadiel lingered by the huge window overlooking the city, he seemed lost in his own world.

Lucifer spoke and pulled her back. “After you were shot I got very angry and attacked Malcolm, when Amenadiel pulled me off of him he tried to heal you but his wings….they weren’t right. We aren’t sure why so I prayed to my father. He made me a deal and I accepted, I called Dan while you were sleeping and he came and took Malcolm back to the station and my brother and I brought you and the spawn here.”

“Thank you Lucifer, you saved my life.” 

Lucifer looked down nervously. “Yes well, I couldn’t have you die on me you were just coming around to my devish charms.” 

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, sure.” 

Amenadiel sighed as he came to sit across from them where Trixie had been sleeping. “Miss Decker, I must apologize for my part in this mess. Clearly I was wrong and I nearly cost you and your family death. My punishment has begun.” He unfurled his ruined wings slowly. There were even more missing feathers and the ones that were left weren’t sleek and dark but withered and burnt. “Father has given Lucifer a task that requires him to stay on Earth, I will do my best to help him and try and make amends with my brother…..If he will let me.” He looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer scoffed. “Why should I?” He said bitterly. “You only feel that way because father needs me on Earth if he never sent that message you would be trying to drag me back.” 

Amenadiel hung his head in shame. “Yes, you are right but you are also my brother….I am sorry I forgot that. I swear I will give this a really shot and help you in your mission.”

“Fine, very well. I suppose I will need all the help I can get.” Lucifer said begrudgingly. 

Chloe sighed. Her life was getting so complicated. She worked with the Devil whose angel brother tried to send him back to hell. Her daughter was friends with a demon and to top it off her Ex husband was going to jail for his corrupt behavior. She knew she owed Lucifer her life, as well as her daughter. So whatever this task was she wanted to help.

“So Luci,” Amenadiel said in a sad tone. “What was the task father gave you?”

Lucifer gritted his teeth but finally spoke. “It seems in all the commotion a soul was able to slip out of Hell so Father wants me to bring the little jailbird home.” 

Amenadiel surprised Chloe when he laughed. “That shouldn’t be too hard, one errand soul.” But when Lucifer got up and practically ran to the bar to pour a drink, he frowned. “Are you afraid? You are never afraid.” Lucifer said nothing as he drained the glass. “What could scare you brother?”

Still nothing. Chloe was fed up with this. “Lucifer, please talk to us!” She pleaded. “Just tell us who escaped Hell.”

Lucifer’s eyes flickered for a moment then he spoke. “Mum.” 


End file.
